


Okay guys, this is going to sound a little crazy, but who wants to adopt a mini Mona?

by Pearlmethyst



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Basically Morgana has kittens, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Pinning, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Chatfic, Teen+ for mild cussing, The Phantom Thieves love eachother, they also love their new cat children, this started out as a shitpost on my twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlmethyst/pseuds/Pearlmethyst
Summary: In which Akira and Morgana leave for school one day and end up discovering one of the most unexpected things at their door. He didn't know that his suave rubbed off on his cat so well.Post-canon. The Phantom Thieves all become cat parents.





	Okay guys, this is going to sound a little crazy, but who wants to adopt a mini Mona?

**Author's Note:**

> hanzo main = ryuji

It was a mild summer day when the two emerged from the doorframe, Akira murmuring a goodbye to his mother as he adjusted his bag strap and shut the door behind him. Morgana shifted around in the bag, adjusting his position so that he would be more comfortable.

Man, how he envied that.

It was a strain to carry around a bag full of cat in the past. However, he has since gotten used to the task. He and Morgana have always been inseparable, after all.

The day started like any other, and the sunlight that beamed through the leaves on the trees shone brilliantly onto the concrete ground. Just as Akira was about to take a step forward, he was stopped by a sudden, sharp gasp coming from below him. Raising an eyebrow, he brought his gaze down to Morgana to see what was wrong and -

"No way..." Morgana's jaw gaped, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head rapidly to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating it. Akira seemed discomposed for a moment but quickly shook away the demeanor.

Six black tuxedo kittens; each one of them looked strikingly familiar. There was no mistaking it, but just in case, Akira glanced at Morgana speculatively.

"I thought that you were neutered."

Hysteria vanishing in an instant, Morgana widens his eyes as he swung his head to face him. "Huh? W- Why would I possibly be neutered?"

Akira brings his attention back to the little balls of fur. He thought for a moment. "To take care of the rampant feline overpopulation problem."

"Akira. I am, and sure wish I wasn't, a cat that is present in your world out of your cognitive will. "

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"And in being such a creature, I wouldn't have any sort of altercations since coming here. Do you think there's a vet in Momentos or something? Ugh, why am I even having to explain this to you?" He stopped with a huff, pressing more weight onto the bottom of the bag get a better look out of it as he seemingly just remembered that the kittens were even there.

"Okay." Akira adjusted his glasses and put his spare hand into his pants pocket. "So. One, you got with a cat while I was looking the other way; a cat that doesn't seem to like babies very much, it seems. Two, you should've told me you functioned like an actual real cat and would require neutering. And three, what the fuck are we going to do with-" He paused, taking a quick double-take. "-six cats? My parents hardly want one."

Cautiously, Morgana leaped out of Joker's school bag and landed next to the pile of kittens. He circled them once, then sat down next to them. One of them mewled pitifully as he did. His ears fell back as he began to ponder on the situation.

Silence lingered in the air as the cat reasoned with this in his head, allowing Akira to take the moment to observe as the bundles wriggled around in the soft pile of dark fur, curled ears, and tiny paws. He couldn't help himself as his heart melted into his chest, cracking a gentle, relatively unnoticeable smile. It didn't take long for Morgana to perk back up, raising his head.

"Remember that personal cat cafe that Futaba always talked about? We-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish!" Morgana howled, his facial features somehow resembling a pout. "I don't trust her with this many living beings at once either. These are _my_ blessings to the world, after all." He said while puffing out his chest, still managing to sound conceited as hell even after Joker knew damn well he got lucky with a street cat.__

_ _He continued. "We clearly won't be able to keep them. So maybe some of your friends wouldn't mind. We can see if anyone is interested in taking in a kitten or two." Joker opened his mouth to object, then shut it abruptly._ _

_ _Yeah, he could definitely see Makoto being a cat mom, assuming her sister even allowed pets._ _

_ _Haru talked nearly all the time about missing Mona. She would probably, no, absolutely pamper the living hell out of a mini-him._ _

_ _Ryuji was a dog person, no thanks to Morgana, but he did mention once that his mom really liked cats._ _

_ _Ann would probably set up an Instagram model page for her's and dress it up in a bunch of warm cat clothes._ _

_ _Futaba would be jumping off the walls with the opportunity and Sojiro would certainly help her take care of it._ _

_ _Yusuke would probably take one only to use it as a model. Oh God, how many hours would it take before the poor thing died of starvation? And they were worried about Futaba of all people._ _

_ _"All right. I'll ask them after school then." Joker shrugged. There was no harm in asking. After bringing them inside and having a lot of temporary-situation convincing to do, Joker left for school alone that day._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_ _

_ __ _

(Not) Phantom Thieves Group Chat:

Friday, July 7th  
4:02 P.M.

**Akira Shakira**: I have a really important announcement to make.

**Lesbiannest**: um should I be afraid??

**Akira Shakira**: I promise it's not a Sonic the Hedgehog meme this time.

**Hanzo Main**: yeah ann cmon hes typing in proper punctuation and everything get a girp man

**Futa God:** ooo OOOoh it has to do with you coming for summer vacation, right?

**Akira Shakira**: Yeah,

**Akira Shakira**: kinda.

**Ball of Sunshine**: Oh, hello everyone! (´ ꒳ ` ✿)

**Lesbiannest**: hi Haru! ♡

**Lesbiannest**: also, screw off Ryuji

**Hanzo Main**: whatev, hey haru

**Closet Furry**: Well? What's on your mind?

**Closet Furry**: Oh, you haven't changed this cursed name back yet.

**Futa God:** hehe.

**Akira Shakira**: Well,,

**Akira Shakira**: um okay so today

**Akira Shakira**: .

**Akira Shakira**: I didn't think this conversation over in my head beforehand and now I'm at a loss

**Hanzo Main**: ??????

**Futa God:** woah

**Hanzo Main**: bro, i dont think ive ever heard anything like that come from you and i never thought i would

**Hanzo Main**: THE akira at a loss for words

**Makoto Niijima**: You know we won't judge you. We'll accept you no matter what.

**Akira Shakira**: okay Makoto I know what you're implying but that ship's been sailed for like, two years now.

**Lesbiannest**: same tbh.

**Makoto Niijima**: In any case, continue.

**Akira Shakira**: So

**Akira Shakira**: I have a cat.

**Closet Furry**: We're very much aware of that.

**Akira Shakira**: I HAVE A CAT.

**Akira Shakira**: There may or may not be more than one.

**Ball of Sunshine**: Oh dear. More than one?

**Futa God:** i'm reallllllyy confused right now. did you become a crazy cat person over the semester or something?

**Akira Shakira**: This arrangement is non-consensual, mind you.

**Futa God:** double confusion

**Makoto Niijima**: So what you're trying to tell us is that for some reason, you got your hands on some more cats. And you have these cats against your will?

**Akira Shakira**: yeah you can say that

**Hanzo Main**: so where tf did they come from? 

**Akira Shakira**: ugh let me just

**Akira Shakira**: I'm almost home, hold on.

**Futa God:** triple confusion

**Akira Shakira**: img.cats

**Akira Shakira**: Four girls and two boys.

**Futa God:** !!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Ball of Sunshine**: Goodness! They're adorable!

**Futa God:** aaaaa they look just like mona i'm dying

**Akira Shakira**: yeah

**Makoto Niijima**: So why were you having such a hard time telling us about this?

**Lesbiannest**: honestly. my god they're the cutest??

**Closet Furry**: They are certainly a fascinating bunch.

**Akira Shakira**: How do I put this?

**Akira Shakira**: Okay, guys,

**Akira Shakira**: this is going to sound a little crazy,

**Akira Shakira**: but who wants to adopt a mini Mona?

**Futa God:** GASPPPP

**Futa God:** ME

**Futa God:** MEMEMEMEM MEM E ME ME

**Hanzo Main**: wait

**Hanzo Main**: mini mona

**Hanzo Main**: WAIT FOR REAL

**Ball of Sunshine**: Oh? Do the kittens belong to Mona-chan?

**Akira Shakira**: Affirmative.

**Hanzo Main**: LMMFAOOOOOOO

**Futa God:** holy

**Lesbiannest**: awww cute!

**Makoto Niijima**: Wow. I didn't even think that was a possibility, him being a special case of a cat and all.

**Akira Shakira**: He says he's not a cat

**Akira Shakira**: He was loud about it and some of the kittens started whining at him.

**Akira Shakira**: he's been curled around them from when I left for school this morning to when I got back

**Akira Shakira**: oh my god i just watched him lick one of their heads

**Ball of Sunshine**: Awe, that's the most precious thing! I would be delighted to take all of them. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Futa God:** Haru

**Futa God:** hold on im still screeching. Haru, no. I call dibs.

**Lesbiannest**: wait a minute! i want one too! it gets lonely at my house and i've always wanted the opportunity for a pet

**Ball of Sunshine**: Oh, my apologies! I meant in the situation that not all of them could find homes. I wouldn't mind taking care of the ones left over.

**Futa God:** that's fair.

**Futa God:** so can they talk like Mona too? is there anything unusual about them?

**Akira Shakira**: Not as far as I can tell

**Akira Shakira**: I just asked Morgana and apparently, he can communicate with other cats just fine.

**Futa God:** OH SO HE CAN TRANSLATE FOR MY CAT?

**Akira Shakira**: well, not yet but maybe when they're not actual newborns.

**Hanzo Main**: damn its already your cat?

**Futa God:** it's name is Sakamoto

**Hanzo Main**: um

**Futa God:** not after you dumbass

**Futa God:** okay maybe that'll be confusing

**Futa God:** Jiji then. my sweet jiji

**Lesbiannest**: oh from that one ghibli film!

**Futa God:** YES

**Akira Shakira**: Yusuke, I love you, but for ethical reasons, we are leaving you out of this proposal.

**Futa God:** pffFTttt

**Closet Furry**: Hm? Why is that?

**Hanzo Main**: im still laughing my ass off 

**Hanzo Main**: damnnnn mona's a playa

**Akira Shakira**: I'm just concerned for, um

**Closet Furry**: If you're concerned about my ability to care for animals, you should not be. I am quite masterful in handling live-subjects for my work.

**Lesbiannest**: not gonna lie that sounds extremely concerning

**Futa God:** oh, he's not kidding

**Futa God:** Remember those lobsters from the beach last summer? He still has those.

**Makoto Niijima**: Alive...?

**Futa God:** yeeppp.

**Closet Furry**: It is improper to disregard my models' basic needs. They are named Hokusai and Hiroshige respectively and they have been properly contented under my care for many months now. Having a growing feline under my guardianship to gain anatomical experience would be an excellent opportunity for me. A subject's worth is immeasurable in its own right - but a subject that is going through incessant growth and change is true artistic beauty.

**Ball of Sunshine**: That's very resilient of you, Yusuke-kun. :>

**Akira Shakira**: okay

**Akira Shakira**: I officially grant Yusuke Kitagawa the qualifications™ to be a cat owner.

**Closet Furry**: I give you my thanks.

**Akira Shakira**: Morgana's still a little wary though

**Makoto Niijima**: Rightfully so.

**Akira Shakira**: so that makes Ann, Futaba, Yusuke, and Haru.

**Akira Shakira**: four of them are taken care of but there are two left.

**Akira Shakira**: ..Ryuji? Makoto?

**Hanzo Main**: aha that's funny

**Makoto Niijima**: I'm not entirely sure of what my apartment's pet policy is... Not to mention I'm quite busy with university at the moment and my sister is nearly never home.

**Akira Shakira**: okay that's a maybe on both

**Hanzo Main**: what

**Hanzo Main**: did i stutter??

**Futa God:** awwwww Ryuji c'mon, you know you want one. just look at their cute little baby faces i just wanna squoosh them widdle baby cheeks

**Hanzo Main**: i really dont but go off i guess

**Akira Shakira**: anyways, they'll obviously need to be taken care of for a few weeks. but expect me to bring them over for summer vacation.

**Lesbiannest**: okay! I can't wait!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Akira locked the phone and slid it back into his pocket. Glancing over at Morgana on the couch beside him, he instinctively brought his attention back to the kittens and smiled subconsciously. Adorable little devils.

"The others seem pretty excited about the kittens." He tentatively brought his hand to one of the kittens and used a finger to lightly pet its glossy fur. Morgana notably tensed up but relaxed a split second later, looking down at his paws. It took half a brain cell, the only part of his mind that wasn't being consumed by the dangerous cutesy aura the kittens gave off, to tell that something was wrong.

"Alright, spill."

"Huh?" Morgana's voice came out softly and disorientated, and the cat lifted his head quickly, looking like he was just snapped out of hibernation.

"You hardly wanted to pipe in at all during that conversation. It's unlike you." Akira explained nonchalantly. Truthfully, that was just an excuse. He's deducted, at the very least, that Morgana has become immediately attached to his litter. It was obvious in the way that he curled his tail around them and groomed each of them every other minute. He never took Morgana as the nurturing type. Then again, he was positive that nobody ever imagined Morgana in the position to assume a parenting role.

"I'm fine." Morgana suppressed a sigh, only to let it out anyway. Morgana was probably the worst liar when it came to his feelings. He had just as good of a cap on them as Ryuji did. Akira shook his head and rose his hand away from whichever kitten he was giving attention to and instead started to scratch Morgana in between the ears. It was Morgana's favorite petting spot, but he neglected to show even the slightest bit of reaction to the contact.

"Are you overwhelmed by all this? It's okay if you are, but it's better to talk about it instead of keeping it in and letting it build up." He pressed further. Morgana lowered his head onto his paws, hiding his maw behind his forelegs.

"I just..." Morgana began, only to stop. Biting his tongue lightly, Akira learned forward to attempt eye-contact with him. Lightening the pressure he put onto Morgana's head scratches, he waited patiently. Finally, Morgana started up again. "I didn't plan this." His voice came out muffled into his fur.

"It's all right." Akira leaned back onto the head of the couch. "I'm pretty sure I was a happy accident too." He snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not where I was going with this!" Morgana finally lifted his head, looking somewhat irritable despite the distinct sparkle in his eye. Before he continued, he averted his eyes once again. "When the Phantom Thieves disbanded, I thought that was all for me. All I needed to do was done."

A kitten gave a subdued whine as it rose its head and let out a yawn. Morgana's attention snapped over to it instantly, and he licked it quickly to smooth the little prickles of fur that stood upon it's back. "But when we left to come back here-" He continued in-between laps of his tongue. "-I realized something. It was right before everybody said goodbye and drove back home."

"And what was that?" Akira questioned carefully, looking quite intrigued. Morgana straightened himself back upwards.

"I realized that everybody was going to continue being Phantom Thieves in their own way. You and the rest of the group are going to do their parts in society. You'll continue striving to succeed and eventually, you'll grow into the incredible, high-achieving adults you're meant to be. But then... There's me."

Akira suddenly blinked in understanding. So that was it. Pulling his hand back, he moved it over to rest onto Morgana's back.

"I never thought that I would have the chance to make an impact on the world. I'm... Not human. I can't do the things that the rest of you can, but-" Morgana looked down at the slumbering kittens. "-I was in disbelief when I saw these guys. They make me feel like I actually affected something in this world. I'm not just... A cognitive illusion that'll fade in due time. They make me feel real."

Akira smiled as he started to give his back a few delicate strokes. "Of course you're real, Mona. You should know that by now. Above all, this proves that you're just as capable of making an impact on the world as the rest of us are. I never thought that you had any doubts about that."

It was pleasantly silent for a few brief moments. Eventually, Morgana spoke again. 

"Thanks, Joker." He replied in a genuine voice, allowing his rare solemn side to break free. And with that genuineness, it frequently followed with the brief hint of a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> jeez so this is basically something that stemmed as a shitpost on my twitter and one of my dangerous mutuals drove me to turn it into an actual fanfiction.
> 
> i've been wanting to write for the persona fandom for such a long time and now i finally can! consider this as a gift to @Sour_Amamiya on twitter.
> 
> this is my first fanfiction in, i'm gonna say five years, so please criticize me.
> 
> if you're feeling generous, shoot me a follow at @altariart on twitter and feel free to dm me. i'm dying for some friends to scream about persona fanfiction with.


End file.
